1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket adapter, and more particularly to a socket adapter having a positioning effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional socket adapter in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 68 and 69 comprises a main body 90 having a peripheral wall formed with a slide slot 901 and having an end formed with a drive head 902 for mounting a socket (not shown), and a drive rod 91 slidably mounted in the slide slot 901 of the main body 90. Thus, when the drive rod 91 is rotated, the main body 90 is rotated to rotate the drive rod 91 so as to rotate the socket. However, the drive rod 91 easily slips in the slide slot 901 of the main body 90 during operation, thereby causing inconvenience to a user when driving the drive rod 91 to rotate the main body 90.
The closest prior art references of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,102,863 and 6,260,452.